The Confessions Of A Broken Heart
by CrazySuperHeroine
Summary: "You'll see her moping on the front porch of this average-looking house, doing nothing but hugging her knees as she sat on the stairs, her large blue polo sweater, looking much like an overgrown dress. Her large, brown eyes would stare blankly at you as you walk pass." Songfic from Confessions of a Broken Heart by Lindsay Lohan.


Nowadays, you'll see her moping on the front porch of this average-looking house, doing nothing but hugging her knees as she sat on the stairs, her large blue polo sweater, looking much like an overgrown dress. Her large, brown eyes would stare blankly at you as you walk pass, definitely curious of the little being.

You'd wonder if she was just a mischievous brunette with chubby cheeks who was contemplating your death in her head. Or just a lonely girl who wanted a friend to play with.

Or, _maybe_, you'd think that she's a depressed, neglected child, what with her gloomy expression.

However, if you stayed a tad bit longer, you'd see her brighten up and dashing for the mailbox when the postman came, delivering the family's daily mail. You'd notice how she'll rummage through the new pile of envelopes before her face fell, her tiny heart shattered like broken glass.

You'd notice how she would stuff everything back into the metal box before running back to her spot and waiting. Just waiting, with fat tears rolling down her face, her small hands clasped together as she silently prayed.

"Please bring Daddy back home," you'd hear her whisper, her voice cracking and barely audible.

She'd still be there when her brother, the infamous Kendall Knight, who was also the lovable hockey captain of Minnesota Junior High, returns home from his practice. The tall blonde would force a sad smile at his baby sister and randomly pick her up by the waist, earning a loud squeal from the five-year old.

Kendall would carry the young girl into the house and dump her onto their old sofa, using his thumbs to wipe the tear tracks away. "Don't cry, Katie," the strong brother whispered, kneeling down to the brunette's height to pull her into a tight hug.

This has been the situation for the past year, when the eldest Knight decided to pack up and leave after one of his nightly fights with Mama Knight. It was nights like then that you'd find this little girl snuggled up next to her brother, clutching onto his shirt for dear life.

It was nights like then that she remembers because that's the atmosphere she grew up in. Mainly because she's the reason for her parents' arguments.

Daddy Knight _never_ wanted a daughter and, this, he made _very_ obvious. It doesn't matter what Katie has done. _Nothing_ was right. Despite the fact that she is _his_ flesh and bone, Daddy Knight has never once stopped himself from hitting the young one.

The blows, usually, end up being inflicted on Mama Knight or, even worse, Kendall himself. There have been countless amounts of time when the blonde Knight had gone to school, his body covered in bruises that were obviously _not_ from hockey practice.

Up until this day, she has been waiting, hoping for a small sign of her father's love for her.

"Why'd you have to go?" she'd ask, in her hands the only picture of her father that she has kept secret. Mama Knight burned every other item that reminded them of the lowlife man her children looked up to; his photos, his clothes, his mails, _everything_. "I-I didn't mean to ma-make y-you angry."

Sometimes, there are nights where you'll find her staring into space with a silly smile. If you asked her what's the reason, her reply would be, "Daddy talked to me! He was here just seconds ago and he hugged me and told me he loved me!"

It's nights like those that Kendall despised. Well, who wouldn't when your baby sister dreams about an alternate personality of your abusive father? Sometimes, Katie would ask both Mama Knight and him for the reason why Daddy Knight left.

Often, the little brunette would say, "Daddy's a good man, right? He'll come back, right Mum?"

They didn't have a choice but to lie, a fake smile plastered on their lips. Katie was gullible then, believing her own words the instant her mother agreed. Afterwards, you'll see her all cheerful again, playing in the backyard with her neighbours.

However, this usually doesn't last long. Her elder brother would be rudely awaken in the middle of the night after a while, shooting up when he hears the soft sobbing coming from the room next door.

He'll check on her, sneaking into Katie's room before Mama Knight could be woken from her slumber, and hold his baby sister in his arms. Kendall's fingers would smoothly run through the young one's hair as he comforted her. "Don't cry, baby sis. I'm here."

"D-Did he ev-ever l-love me? W-Will he c-come ba-back to us?" she'd sob, clutching her brother's shirt tightly. Kendall would be speechless, not knowing if he should tell her the truth and crush her heart or stay silent and let the tiny girl's dreams live on.

If the blonde was lucky, Katie would fall asleep in his arms right after, allowing him the chance to escape from answering the forbidden question. Otherwise, he would just reply with, "I don't know, kiddo."

How do I know all of this? Well...

My name is Katelyn Alexa Knight, 11 years old, a schemer and the still, ever lovable baby sister of Kendall Knight, my fantastic dork of a big brother. Six years ago, I died inside, having seen my father step out of my life forever.

And _these_ are the confessions of my broken heart.

**A/N: This was an old draft. I just got it completed. Hope you liked it! :)**

**REVIEW, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW ME (;**


End file.
